


Sex With Trees

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Justin pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin pov.  B/J conversation (and a little more, lol) in bed after Justin's had sex with Daphne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex With Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Brian's father dying not dealt with here. (I think he needed the distraction of Justin's foray into het.)

When I told Brian I’d agreed to have sex with Daphne, I don’t know what reaction I expected. I could have guessed the few chuckles that I got, even the creepy 1950’s sitcom dad voice as he handed me a condom and reminded me not to get any girls “in trouble.” But he surprised me when he said I should call him when Daph and I were… done… and maybe I could come over. Even more so when I did, and he actually came to Deb’s and picked me up.

As soon as we got inside the loft, he started pulling my clothes off, and his, walking us to the bed… Wait, correction. Make that _past_ the bed, into the bathroom. I was still excited, because shower fucks are always hot. But he didn’t fuck me. He soaped me, paying painful attention to my dick, telling me he was washing the mean, old heterosexual sex away.

“What, do I have girl cooties?” I asked, a little snippy. Maybe still a little weirded out from my new experience. I was just trying to decide if the shower was sweet or insulting, when suddenly we were out, he was wrapping me in a big, fluffy towel, and he gave me a kiss, finally. Sweet. I thought so.

“No school tomorrow, right?”

“Right.”

We walked out and I followed him when he sat on the bed. He pulled a bottle of Beam and a glass from his bedside table and poured some. He took a swallow, then handed it to me and I knocked some back. I’ve found out I handle alcohol pretty well. I don’t really like the way the Beam burns going down, but the aftertaste is nice. Kind of tastes like Brian. He toasted me.

“To taking your first virgin. I’m proud of you.”

I wondered if he was making fun of me, but decided not really. “You are?”

“Sure. Even though fucking shouldn’t count unless we’re talking ass. She didn’t let you…?”

“God, no!” That thought almost made me choke on my drink. But then I laughed. “Might’ve helped though.”

“So… are you straight now?” he teased.

I gave him a long, full-body look, smiling lasciviously. “Hmm, no. Definitely still queer.”

“Better fucking be. I’d be pissed if I wasted all my time and expertise molding you into the best homosexual you could be just to lose you to the breeders.” He poured a little more in the glass. “What about Daphne? She still straight, or did your dick send her diving for the nearest muff?”

“Haha… I think she liked it.” I blushed. “I mean the sex, not my dick.”

“I’m sure your dick was a big hit. Don’t be so _hard on_ yourself.”

He reached over and squeezed me through my towel. I was half-hard, my cock confused by being naked with Brian but talk revolving around awkward sex with my female best friend.

“You got off, right?”

“What?” Shit, did he just ask me that? “Oh… uh, yeah. Is that weird?”

“It happens. It‘s like I said. At your age, you could rub up against a tree and get hard. Well, at your age, you could rub up against a tree and fucking shoot.”

My teeth tugged on my lip, chewing back a grin at the thought of Brian imagining me as some kind of woodland sprite, running around, humping all the trees in the forest.

“I don’t know what I expected, but all of a sudden she started tightening on me down there, squeezing and shaking, and it wasn‘t the same as… you know, but it…”

“She came?”

“Yeah. She said she’d given herself orgasms before and that was one.”

Brian looked impressed. He raised his glass at me again, took one more drink, then set it on the table and laid back on the bed. “Good job, loverboy. Most girls don’t.”

“Don’t what?” I asked, hoping I was supposed to lay down next to him, because that’s what I was doing.

“Most girls don’t come their first time… at least, most straight girls. And, presumably, the guys they‘re fucking are more into it than you were.”

I raised my head, talking through suppressed laughter. “What do you know about straight girls’ orgasms?”

He raised his eyebrows. “I’ve had sex with women. You‘re not special.”

Like I hadn‘t already figured out about him and Lindsay. “Uh huh. How many who weren’t lesbians? Or, I‘m sorry, was it your cock that sent them diving for the nearest muff?”

Brian took a pillow and held it over my face, just for a second, while I pretended to struggle. “Fuck you. I know shit,” he said, indignant. Then I felt him shrug his shoulders. “Also, market research for this women’s aphrodisiac pill the agency had to push. It’s a fucking scientific fact.”

“Really? That’s kind of sad. I mean, my first time, I was worried about coming too soon.” And I did. Well, not the _real_ first time. “But not to come at all would be so much worse.”

“Aww. Are you going to offer yourself to all the other hetero girl virgins of the world? Make sure they come as long and hard as you did?”

“I think that would be impossible.” I peeked over at him, and our mutual wicked grins meant we were both remembering. He’d told me the first night I was the reason somebody coined that phrase about coming buckets.

“Yeah, I think you’re right… How was it for you, really, with Daphne? I know you were nervous about it.”

His tone was bored, but, for Brian, he seemed genuinely concerned, or at least interested. I loved that.

“It was… strange. I mean, it was a girl, but mostly it was Daphne. You know? We kissed a couple of times because it seemed cold not to. But she and I have never done that, except once when we were thirteen, when she wanted to practice for _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ before going to some party. Both times it was almost weirder than the sex… which was…”

“Was…?”

I briefly thought I shouldn‘t be talking about Daphne like this with anyone. But I would talk to Brian about anything he wanted to talk to me about. Besides, he was asking me how it was for _me_.

“Uh… wet? Not so much at first… she was worried about that… but then it was like a dam burst, I swear… She bled a little, too, which I know is normal, but I still felt like I’d done something bad… I dunno, it was just kind of… like work, like… It wasn’t _terrible_ , just really... And plus…”

“Justin, if you’re going to ramble, will you at least finish a damn sentence.”

“I’d never fucked somebody face to face before,” I explained, squirming slightly. “You know… _me_ doing the fucking. I‘m always behind guys.”

I could swear I caught a flicker of that possessive look he occasionally gets when I talk about tricking, which is something I don’t do that much, but sometimes. And I think Brian needs to hear it. Like when I told him about the first guy I topped, in that museum bathroom. I’d felt so… _Brian_ that day. When I told him, I think he was proud, but I also think he was bothered by it somehow. He’d held me down and fucked me hard for bragging.

“Did you look at her?” he asked, bringing me back to the present.

“Not really. I tried to, ‘cause I thought that was nicer. But she seemed more comfortable with her face buried in my shoulder.”

“So, what were you seeing? Did you fantasize?” He turned on his side, facing me.

“Yeah.” Um, this could be dangerous conversation.

“Did you think about me?”

“…Yeah,” I admitted, probably blushing again. It’s not like I could pretend Daphne was Brian, by any means, but I’d realized early on that Brian thoughts would be needed for me to help it be a good experience for her. “Sorry, I-…”

“Why are you sorry?” He looked tickled by it, actually. “Tell me what you thought about.”

“Well…” I cleared my throat. No, I couldn’t say that. But maybe… “What I _wanted_ to think about… you can probably guess.” I saw the recognition in his eyes and nearly swallowed my tongue. I said the rest looking away, rushing. “I made myself stop. I knew you’d probably be mad at me for thinking it at all, but I couldn’t dream about being in your ass when I was surrounded by pussy. It was just… wrong.”

“… Got that right.” Brian didn’t comment any more about that. “What _did_ you think about?”

I couldn‘t see the chaise from where we were, but I peered in its direction and let the memory flood me again. “The time with the ice cream. Licking it off you. How you let me be on top and ride you for the first time. The ice cream was sticky and sweet and so cold, but you jacked my dick with it and made it hot. And I did the same to you and we sucked each other off together.”

Telling Brian that gave me an erection and the courage to do something about it. I saw the flash of heat in his eyes and movement under his towel, and I pulled the damp covering aside to reveal he’d been similarly affected. I took him in my grip and he groaned.

“Yeah, I can see how that one… would help you.”

“Yeah? Hmm. Wanna try it again?” I asked, just beginning to stroke him.

“No ice cream.” He sounded almost mournful. I should have known, as the man never had food, and I’d had to bring the ice cream before.

“S’okay. We don’t need it.” I watched the glisten of pre-cum appear at his slit and grinned, dropping my head to lick across it. “See? Sticky and sweet.”

“Looks like fucking girls has made you very sure of yourself.”

“Yup. Who needs you? I think I’ll go fuck a tree.”

“Watch it, you little…”

“No, I’m serious. A little experiment? Just lie there and be still.”

“Like a tree?”

“Well, like lumber, then. I’ll just rub up against you… and see if I fucking shoot.”

I never would have thought I would be naked, on top of Brian, and trying to get him _not_ to fuck me. But I’d committed to this _experiment_ , so I wanted him to be still. The missed chance to have his cock deep in my ass was made worth it by the control… or, at least, illusion of control… he allowed me to have.

I held his wrists to the mattress and thrust, sliding my cock along his, rubbing them together. Every moan from him, I would slow maddeningly, dragging the sensitive skin, and then speed up, pressing harder each time. Circling, grinding into his balls. His hips tried to join in, but he wanted to pretend like… other than how hard he was, the panting, and the sweating… he was basically unaffected, so Brian kept forcing them down. But his eyes were squeezed shut, and I could feel how close he was, even through my own haze of sensory overload. I may have cheated, the way I nibbled his earlobe, and maybe bitten a little too hard when my orgasm ran through me. But almost as soon as I’d rained his smooth stomach with cum, he was exploding hot and white beneath me, and I quickly dipped down to suck him of every last drop.

“Wow, I guess you were right about me,” I breathed, pulling myself back up and grinning at him. “But I didn’t know a _tree_ could do that.”

He pinched my cheeks between his fingers, pushing my lips and tongue out, bringing me close to his mouth. “C’mere. I think I need to check you for splinters.”

****

“She was looking at me differently when I left.”

After some leisurely making out, a proper fuck in the shower, and a break for takeout, we were back in bed. Looked like I was spending the night… _(Yes!)_

“Are we talking about Daphne again?”

“Yeah. We said it wouldn’t change our friendship, but she was kind of… gazing. Did Lindsay fall in love with you when you had sex with her?”

“Eh, not any more than she still is. But she was a dyke. And I wasn’t her first, so it’s not the same.”

“So, just because I was Daphne’s first, she’s gonna fall in love with me? That’s stupid.”

He didn’t say anything, but the amused eyes and arched eyebrow told me what he was thinking.

“No, no, don’t even say it. I didn’t fall in love with you just because you were my first.”

“Right, Justin. It must have been because of how sweet I was to you.”

“You have been, mostly.” I raised up, leaning one arm on his chest, to make sure he listened. “Do you really think, that first night I went to Liberty Avenue, if I’d gone home with that creepy old guy who hit on me before you, I’d be in love with him now? Be in his bed still?”

“What guy?” Brian’s voice was tight, words clipped.

“I don’t know. Just some creepy guy I made the mistake of asking for clubbing advice. Tried to get me to go with him, and when I wouldn’t he called me a baby or something.”

“Did he touch you?” There it was again. Possessive. God, this was ages ago and didn’t even matter.

“Not much. I got away. It’s not like he was the only one, though. I had offers from several guys that night. They weren’t all creepy. A couple of them were even young and cute.” It was true. I guess my false bravado and wide eyes had screamed _fresh meat_.

“So, why didn’t you go with one of them?”

“Because I was terrified. And nothing felt right enough to overcome that… until I saw you.”

I watched Brian’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed at my words. “What was your point?”

“My point is that I didn’t just fall in love with you because I didn’t know anything else. I fell in love with you because you’re you, because I was supposed to.”

I still wasn’t sure if Brian really got it, or if he would let himself. But I was happy to see that, this time, he couldn’t even fake boredom. He smiled in spite of himself. “You’re such a twat.” One hand lightly massaged my lower back, and he added, “You and Daphne will be fine.”

_Don't try to tell me you‘re not sweet to me, Brian._ I rolled onto my back, inviting him in. “Am I too much of a twat for you to get it up for me again? Because there are some pleasures a tree just can’t give.”

And then he was on top of me, growling into my neck something about showing me who was king of the forest.

 


End file.
